AOA Naruto and the rebellion
by Vendetta419
Summary: A world without Charles Xavier, a world where Apocalypse rise up and took control of America, but what happen if one blond hair man is in his way and teamed up with a band of rebel X-men against him. Badass Naruto. Pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything with Marvel Comic.**

AN: I had this idea in my head for a while now, some of you might know me from stories like: Unforgiving, Unwanted, and Hatred born from fire. This time around now I decided on writing another Naruto crossover with a Marvel saga that hasn't been seen since this year, and that is Age of Apocalypse saga. First off certain events will not be the same from the comic, yes the story will involve the event of trying to send Bishop back in the past and supposedly undo what Charles Xavier's son has done that allow Apocalypse to rise to power in America. Naruto will meet Bishop first before meeting Magneto's X-men, and he will be forced to join against Apocalypse because of Apocalypse's treatment toward human and mutants alike. He will join the X-men but not right away, and he will make some appearance in other AOA title series but it will be may or may not happen but I will leave it up to you, so I make it harder for you guys, Rogue will not be paired with him at any cost, if you say X-23 that will be kind of hard being the fact the Age of Apocalypse series happen during 1995, and X-23 appear in the late 2000s, I mean I could try to put her in it but it would had to be explain how Weapon X was able to survive so long without Apocalypse knowing. However, there is a different version of X-23 in the AOA series, and her name is Kirika, She is the daughter of Weapon X (Logan) and Mariko Yashida, except she has three claws that come out from her hands like Logan, where X-23 has two claws to come out her will be older in this story, he will be I his early twenty and he will be stronger than he was when he was a teenager, but that does not mean he will be so powerful that he can take Apocalypse out in a mere second. He'll be able to smack around Apocalypse infinites soldiers with no problem, but some Prelates, Horseman, and even Apocalypse will give him a hard time. And with that said let get this show on the run…

**Seattle…**

On a red morning, outside what left of a city that a part of Seattle, a hooded man is shown climbing a pile of dead bodies; these bodies are not mutants but human. Some of these dead bodies are decaying while others look newly flesh except they were missing a few body parts like arms, torso, and even legs. This very brave hooded man is climbing each dead body with blood on his glove hands, praying and wishing for it to rain, so the rain can wash away the stench at least. Finally reaching the top of the mountains of dead bodies, the man could not help but look back at the each dead body and felt a pain of sorrow goes through his body for these poor souls. For years, he has followed the so call 'Infinites' trail of genocide. At the site of the horrific culling, a dim recollection stirs within him…a memory of another time…a time of….of…what? A feeling, he had a name for it once…but he no longer remembers what it was. (He walks down the pile and into alleyway with a human appearing to be alive but barely) Like those who order the cullings, he is not of the humans. The non-mutants were warned to flee. Most of them had. North America was no longer the province of Homo Sapiens. Nevertheless, many humans refused to leave their homeland. (He reaches out and closes the man eyes that died before his eyes) and though he cannot condone their obstinance…he finds it impossible not to pity them. He invokes a moment of silence on their behalf. However it does not last due to a scream. The mystery man on instinct ran toward the direction where he heard the noise, and what he sees is a little blond hair girl cowering behind another person. This person is a tall fair-skinned man with dark blue eyes, spiky yet wavy chin-length blond hair, with a well-defined and fairly built muscular frame, he is wearing a dark hood and cloak with arm bands and leather boots, with a whirlpool symbols sewn into his leather gloves. But what this man posed the girl no danger, instead it the people across him and the girl that pose them danger, the dark-skinned hooded man look across and saw men in green high-tech armor standing them.

"There she is, Lord Unus!" One of the soldiers said.

"There stands the runaway bitch". Another soldier threw his two cents in.

But the man known as Unus appears to be annoyed by his men, "Hel-lo! I see her. I also see that she's made two friends… (The blond peaked over his shoulders to see the dark-skinned man with the hood barely covering his face.)Sigh… I ask you to do one little thing. Just one, I ask you to exterminate every vestige of human life in the area. I can't even get this".

"Lord Unus, please! We… we beg your forgiveness!" One soldier said while cowering.

"Our gene-tracers were set to track all Homo sapiens…but for some reason they did not detect him!" Another Solider said while checking the equipment he is holding. By then the dark-skinned walks up to the hooded blond.

The same soldier with the equipment put away the item and extends his fist out to the dark-skinned man, his arm start to glow bright yellow. "Clearly, he lives because of an equipment malfunction…not through any fault of ours". But before he could do anything too threaten the hooded blond threw a kunai with a paper attach to it. The weapon enlarged itself in the soldier's face mask, and then starts to glow brightly before exploding, the man head was no more as his body face forward and blood gushed out. The dark-skinned man steps forward in between the blond male, the human girl, and Unus.

"A good workman never blames his tools. Allow me to care of this one… WITH A CRUSHING FORCEFIELD!" A yellow energy circles around the dark-skinned man and lifted him up in the air high above the blond and the girl. "Tattered northern dress…an emigrant? Fool! Every flatscan with a brain is dashing northward…away from the wrath of our sacred leader! Surely you've heard them curse the holy name of…of…something…something is wrong…"

As he watches the man land back on the ground with no damage or harm, "He…he absorbs my power? Impossible… unless he, too…IS A MUTANT!"

"The little girl back up against the wall in fear, "No..!" she whispers in fear.

"Infinites…the stranger is a traitor to his race! Kill him and the other two!" Unus shouted out his orders, but nothing happen. "I said kill him, the girl and…where is the other guy?" his question is answered when he heard one of his infinites made a noise and fall dead on the ground with a hole from his chest to his back. Unus turned around and saw all of his men dead and the hooded blond standing above them in a stance that look like the ancient fighting stance of kenpo.

"MUST I DO EVERYTHING MYSELF, I'M ALREADY ON THE CLOCK AS IT IS!" Unus said while letting his anger get to him; he did not even notices a bulk up blond-hair ponytail man holding a chain with a small feral blond hair man behind him. The bulk up man tapped Unus on his shoulders before speaking, "Not so fast. After all…we 'traitors' like to stick together".

"Do any of y'all recognize the strangers?" Said a woman with brown hair and a white streak on the front of her bangs said to another people standing next her. To her right is a humanoid man wearing a blue outfit and a purple cape, and to his right is a girl with elves ears, purple long hair, and triangle birthmarks on her face with a bow of sharp arrows. And to the left of the brown/white streak hair woman is a man wearing a red outfit with a red cape and red helmet that show his long two ponytail hair hang out. And to his left is a young man that look like him but with shorter hair and is wearing a grey outfit with lighting across his shoulders and legs, and behind him is a African woman with short white hair and a black lighting tattoo on the left side of her face, she wore a white/greyish outfit that look like a karate GI. And to her is a man made out of ice except he had no mouth, and to his left is a spike hair man that appears to look like a dark elf. He has three fingers and two toes, and a devil tail; he also has a red tattoo across his left side of his face and wore a red armor plate chest-piece with blue pants and white boots, he also has two swords across his back. "Sabretooth…and Magneto and his amazing X-men, must be my lucky day!" As he jumped back away from Sabretooth and pulled out a plastic gun with non-ferrous shells.

Magneto pay no mind to what Unus said and decide to answered the southern belle next to him. "Only for what he is, Rogue…like ourselves, a mutant persecuted and hunted by his own kind. Step away from him…NOW! SO SAY THE X-MEN!"

"Plastic gun, Magneto…filled with non-ferrous shells. One twitch and your father is a foot shorter, Quicksilver. You heard me. Call your X-men off so I can escape or you can be a martyr!"

"Father…" Quicksilver said in concern for his father. "Do not worry; it seems Unus has more things to worry about than us". Magneto calmy explains, each of his X-man look toward and behind Unus to see what he means. Unus noticed their eyes are going behind him and once he turned around he was met with a deadly attack, he could not even put up his force field up in time. " RASENGAN!" the blond hair man with a light blue sphere in his hand, thrust the strange energy attack at the man chest, the attack started spinning the man in a whirl and tore his armor and soon his flesh. The man let loose a piercing scream and collides into a building. Once Unus was gone for good, the Amazing X-men readying themselves the blond and the dark-skinned man, but to their shock the blond walks toward the girl and kneel to her level and spoke. "Little one, the bad man could no longer harm you or anyone else again".

She rubbed her eyes to wipe away the tears, and then she grabbed his arm and looked at the strange people next to them, Magneto decides to speak to him, until Sabretooth approaches the other guy and took off his hood. The now dark-skinned man, who is bald with an M tattoo on his right side of his face and eye, looks toward Magneto. And in that brief moment, both the mystery man and Magneto eyes widen upon meeting each other, it been nearly two decades but the mystery man will never forget his face…

"YOU…MURDERER!" He charges at Magneto before any of the X-men could react, his hands emitting a purplish color. "YOUR FAULT! ALL OF IT—"

"What..?" Magneto responded, but before he could react, the man is in his face with a craze look."LEGION! WARPED TIME! KILLED XAVIER! LET HIM DIE! NOT OUR WORLD! ALL TWISTED! Your…YOUR FAULT!" he rambles on like a mad man. "You seem agitated, stranger". Magneto calmly said in return but his eyes show anger, "Sleep". Magneto said while he gently touched the man shoulders, the craze man fell asleep, only for Sabretooth to catch him. Sabretooth looked toward Magneto with a questioning look toward his face. "That was a magnetic trick? How did you do that?"

"By slowing the blood flow of iron to his brain". "What was he babbling about?" Sabretooth asked Magneto. "We will in time. Bring him". Magneto responded and then takes flight in a hovering position, but Sabretooth wasn't happy with that answer and wanted more. "Do you know him?" "Of course not".

"I thought you recognized him—""You were mistaken. To the compound now!" Magneto said with a hint of anger before he turned his attention toward the other mystery man who now took off his hood and revealed his face, nobody recognized him. Magneto still angry decides to speak to him. "Tell us stranger, who are you? And are you a possible allies or enemy?"

"…Either…I am not your ally or enemy, but I do have couple of questions. Who are you? What is that?" He points to the dark elf looking man, the girl with the purple hair and triangle marks on her face, and the grey looking man in purple, and the man made out of ice. "Why is that man acting like he a dog? And what the hell happen to this world?"

"A mad mutant by the name of Apocalypse—" "Mutant? What is that?" The blond hair man interrupted him with a question. "Mutants are evolve form of human, the next stage on human evolution, we are gifted with special abilities and powers that no normal man or woman have. I am Magneto, the man holding the sleeping man is Sabretooth, the one who you refer to as a dog is Wildchild, the lovely lady is my wife, Rogue, and then we have my son and his girlfriend, Ouicksilver and Storm. And finally we have Nightcrawler, Blink, Morph, and Iceman. We are the Amazing X-men and we are the last line against the army of Apocalypse. Apocalypse wishes to rule the world and enslave and killed off all who oppose him. He sees humankind as waste that needs to be erased, while I believe in that humans and mutants can coexist in peace together".

"So another mad man thinks he has the right to rule a world". The blond man said while shaking his head in disgust.

"I take it you not from around here, are refugee of Japan?" Magneto asked him.

"Japan? What that? If a hidden village than you are wrong, I am not from around there. More to the point I might not be from this planet". The blond man answered back.

"Are you saying you are an alien?" Quicksilver asked him.

"Perhaps it best if we continue this elsewhere, you can come with us stranger along with the girl, but I have to know what is your name, stranger?" Magneto asked him.

"UzumakiNaruto, first name Naruto. And before I give you an answer let me talk with the little one here first".

"Erik, are you sure about this, as far we know sugah he could be working forApocalypse himself set to meet with you and try to assassinate you". Rogue said with concern and distrust toward the now revealed Naruto.

"I agree with the southern belle here, he has a weird scent, it not Apocalypse or anyone else that worked for Apocalypse. But his scent doesn't smell human. I cannot place it but he does kind of smell like a fox. But if so dead hard on wanting to bring him along, then I volunteer to keep an eye on him, if he is a spy then I ripped him myself". Sabretooth told Magneto.

"There be no need for that, and beside if he is a spy I will kill him myself". Magneto said to both his wife and Sabretooth.

"You know I can hear you two even from this distance, and I doubt you can kill me. And beside I'm not working for this Apocalypse fellow. I see my share of wars, but never have I seen anything like this, that man has no honor to condone something like this. But for now I see what you got to offer, but be warned, if you are lying and happen to be one of these people that hurt this girl's people, and then me and you guys will have some words". Naruto said while holding the girl hand, the girl holding his hands tightly.

"Noted, X-men let head home". Magneto took off with the other X-men following along with Naruto, the girl, and the mysterious man who had to be carried by Iceman.

**Elsewhere…inside the stronghold of Apocalypse.**

"AAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHH! Screamed an obese bald-headed man who chained and is struggling to get free; this man is Fred Dukes and he is being experimented by a creature that no longer look human. That creature is Henry McCoy also known by his victims, The Dark Beast.

"That will be quite enough, Mister Dukes". McCoy said while shielding himself from the damage equipment being thrown his way behind his prisoner's struggle.

"YOOU'RE HUUUURTING MEEEE!" he barely yells out due to him being in pain. But McCoy took pleasure in his pain and smiled, he input more buttons on his computer and the collar around Fred Dukes' neck started beeping, Fred Dukes screams increase. "No pain, no **'gain'**. As paradoxical as it may sound, somewhere in that abominous form of yours there has to be some potential for…well, growth. My task is to genetically amplify the powers of Homo Superiors deemed unfit for the cause…and I do love my work. Certainly, I'm well compensated for my labors…but just between you and me…I'd do this for free. Stop fidgeting, Mister Dukes. Whatever I do to you, it can only be an improvement! At the moment, you're nothing but a—"

"**BUTCHERRR!"** Fred Dukes yells out and broke free, He quickly grabbed McCoy and hold him up against the wall threaten to punch his head off from his shoulders. "NOOO MORRRE HUUURT!" However before he could harm him, a blue energy beam fire shot through the upper right shoulder of Fred Dukes, "**NYARGH!"** He screams out in pain as his right shoulder is missing a big piece of flesh, McCoy was let go and he turned to greet his savior with a smile. "Impeccable timing, Alex! Mister Dukes…meet Prelate Summers! We call him 'Havok', as in wreaks".

"Summers, show this corpulent clod how we deal with reticent patients!" McCoy baggily said.

Havok extend his right hand out as it start to glow, "Gladly McCoy". However he did not get a chance to fire at him again becauseFred Dukes picked up McCoy and threw him into Havok. That moment slip up for Havok was all that was needed for the obese man to jump in the air, "CRUSSSH YOOOOU!"

"Good lord, McCoy! What did you do to him? How can something so big move so—"before he could finish his sentence, a red energy blast shot straight at the obese man, hitting him in the chest with enough force in knocking him out. "—Fast?" Havok finished his word before gaining a look of anger in his eyes toward the one who saved him and McCoy.

The man who saved them is none other than the one eye man, Scott Summers, aka Cyclops and older brother of Havok. He stood near the entrance, his right eye still glowing through his visor. "That's what I'd like to know McCoy". Cyclops said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Ah! If it isn't old evil eye himself…and just in the nick of time! Salutations Cyclops!" McCoy said with a smile on his face. He slowly approaches his one eye savior, "Thank for the save, old man! I always said Scott Summers was there when you needed—" "Can it McCoy". Cyclops said with anger.

"What in sin's name do you think you're doing? You were ordered to shut this lab down! The 'Kelly Pact' that Apocalypse has brought before the humans specifically halts genetic experimentation! Our relationship with the humans is strained enough… without a twisted soul like you crippling negotiations of peace! You know…Perhaps Apocalypse would like to hear about your little infraction—"

Whoa! Pardon me, quisling, but even here, away from the pens; I'm the head of security! I make reports if they need to be made and I take my responsibilities seriously! Not like some pampered brats who breeze in from the pens just to throw their weight around". Havok interrupted his brother by pushing him. Cyclops did not back down and stood in front of him, face to face. "And if I hadn't come, little brother? What then?"

Havok grew angry toward his brother, for years he had to live under the shadow of his brother. Hatred always has been there for these two since they had been adopted by their foster dad, their real parents' dead not by Apocalypse's hands but by another. Their mother killed by invaders from another planet and their father who was a space pirate with an alien virus coursing through his veins, had decided come back to planet earth alone, however since his return he transformed and became a creature known as brood that can affect anyone else like himself. The human part of their father had begged his older son to kill him, Havok protest against the idea even those his life was on the line by their father. Cyclops murdered his father out of love for him and his brother, but Havok's hatred grew even more because to him, he had somebody that understood him.

"I could have handled it, you insufferable—"

"Ah ha! Lads… haven't I raised you better than this? Will the Summers brothers ever along? A new voice made it present known, the man in question is known other the genetic doctor himself and adopted father to the two, and current horseman, Mister Sinister. He walks in the room from the shadows and look toward McCoy while awaiting his sons' answers.

"I'm…sorry Sinister. Cyclops answered.

"As am I…but you have to understand. My brother began to—"

"I don't care who started the fight, Alex. I'm finishing it. Hello, Henry. I see you've been tinkering again..." Sinister said with a serious tone.

"I…it…not… like it looks—" McCoy tries to think of an excuse but couldn't because Sinister cut him off once again. "let's be sure of that shall we? Alex. Clean this mess up. Scott, join me for a walk…" He said while missing the anger look through Havok's eyes.

**Elsewhere…In a club called 'Heaven'?**

A man in all white, dressed as a rich gentleman, is on a stage in front of a group of people that are mutants and humans alike. He stares out the big window in front of them while a glass of wine. This man is no human because of the angel wings across his back; this man is Warren Worthington the third, co-owner of the club 'Heaven', and the only man alive that allow running a club with humans and mutants in it. Everyone wonder why he is staring out the window, and a few minutes after a few whispers they got their answers as an army of Sentinels flew by.

"A toast…to the mechanical arm of the 'Human Resistance'…and the shortness of its reach!" Warren said while holding his glass high.

"How does he hide us from the Sentinels?" One mutant woman said.

"Cut a deal with 'The Human Council'?" A mutant male said trying to figure it out.

"Genetic Scramblers?" a human male with a mohawk asked.

"Force-field?" A rich human woman said.

Warren turned and faces the people, "What does it matter… so long as the friends of Warren Worthington enjoy their sanctuary? Drink up! Tonight Mutants and Humans alike are guest of the 'Angel'!"

Everyone starts to cheer and clap, but stop when they see he has more to say. "Tonight…you are in Heaven! Dance in the clouds! Dance to the songs…of 'SCARLETT'!" a woman with red long hair in a grey dress that connect to her chests, the fans goes nuts and chants her name, but Scarlett only appears happy on the outside but on the inside she grew upset because the one man she wanted here isn't here…that man is Alex Summers. Angel walks off the stage and toward his right hand man…I mean woman, Karma, and hand her the glass of wine. "Angel?" Karma said trying to get his attention.

"She beautiful, isn't she, Karma?" Warren said with his glance on Scarlett. "In a human sort of way, but for now you have company. It's the 'Cajun'".

"He turned around and faces Karma, "At the back table?" He asked. "Yes. Count the silverware before he leaves". She warned him and watches him walk toward the back table direction. Once he reaches the back table he sees the man himself, Gambit. Only Gambit lower half is revealed while his upper body and face is shroud in the shadows with only his eyes glowing red.

"Hello, Gambit. It's been a while since the Louisiana culling how you have—". He was about to say been but Gambit cut him off before he got a chance to finish that. "Let's cut to it, Angel. I need to talk to Magneto".

"…and what makes you think I can help you?" Warren asked him.

"Because 'Angel' spelled sideways is 'angle'. If anyone knows how to get to him it's you. You know your way around everything and everyone, Mon Ami". Gambit said while stepping out from the shadow with a serious look across his face. "And I don't deal lightly with a genetic terrorist like Magneto. How important is this?" Once he said that Gambit anger came out and boils his fist and grind his teeth and then spoke, "HOW? THINK ABOUT IT! Think about the wounds I gone to open just to look at the man knowing what he took from me! Would I ask to go through that if it wasn't important, eh? You owe me for Louisiana, Warren. Come through".

"Very well. I'll tell how to find him. In return, you'll promise never to darken 'Heaven' again. I don't need trouble from you; Remy…you never know who's watching". However he is right because Sebastion Shaw who is the full time owner is watching, and he is planning to tell the dark lord himself.

**Meanwhile at Magneto hidden base which is the old Xavier manor in what left of Westchester and that is hidden by electromagnetic cloaking.**

The little girl now revealed as Jennifer 'Jenny' Bowen is frighten because of the anger one, Sabretooth, is displaying. Naruto hold her hands and watch Nightcrawler and Sabretooth tries to get the mysterious man to talk but failed at every attempts. Naruto could not help but smile, to him the mysterious man remind him of a man named Killer Bee's brother, especially when it comes to showing how stubborn he can be. Sabretooth did not find it amusing and growled at him, scaring the poor girl.

"You know it not very funny, keep that smile on your face any longer and I might forget the boss's orders and ripped you to shed". He said to Naruto.

"You won't be the first man-beast to make a comment like that to me, hell from where I'm from this guy I knew was the same like you, hell his whole family was like you when it came to your powers except they use real dogs as their partners. That guy made a threat toward me when we were both younger and fought in a tournament, and then later on in my life when I did not returned the feelings of his crush. And I kicked his ass. So I doubt if me and you fight right now, that you will come out as the victor, especially if I decide to tear of your arms".

"Is that so?" Sabretooth said liking the threat thrown right back at him. He was about to attack him but Nightcrawler teleported in between and hold out his swords at both him and Naruto. "Enough". Magneto said with Rogue by his side, however the mystery man look at and grew angry again.

"Tell them!" he said to Magneto. "Tell us what? What he going on about?" Rogue asked.

"TELL THEM EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED TO CHARLES XAVIER, MAGNETO!" He yells at him and once again Magneto got annoyed by his attitude. He lifts him up with his powers and threw him into the wall, "Perhaps it would be best…if you stayed silent after all!" he said to the man who is struggling to get up.

"You see, now a person like him I will have a hard time fighting because of that ability to lift you up and throw you away. I fought two people on my world that was like that, and one of them was a mad man who wanted to combine all demons into one powerful one". Naruto said while gaining a nod from Sabretooth and Nightcrawler.

"Is he crazy or not? And what about Naruto, what his story?" Rogue asked her husband.

"Which is why you must find out, we have no choice. Ever since Jean was…lost to us…the X-men telepathic options have been sorely limited. The only power that can reach into our stranger's mind…is your". Magneto said to his wife, which she put her down in deep thought.

"Or you can allow me to perform a ju…technique that will allow you to see both our lives, and if you don't trust that then you can allow the lady to use her powers to see if we telling the truth". Naruto offered.

"Go head, but if this is a trick than you know what will happen to you?" He said only scaring Jenny, while Naruto shake his head. "What will people always threaten me, third time this day?" He said while he walks up to the man and did a hand sign symbol.

**BACK INSIDE APOCALYPSE'S STRONGHOLD.**

Three monstrous being are present among each other, one is a being that has a purple skull to match the color of his body along with the color yellow, and he looks like a mummy who playing his energy that formed into Sinister. This being is, 'Abyss' and unknown to him and everyone else; he is Nightcrawler half- brother and current horseman. Another is Mister Sinister, and right now he wishes he was anywhere but here, but is also growing annoyed by Abyss. And lastly is Apocalypse's son, Holocaust. At one time he was known as 'Nemesis ', he is now skeletal being encase in fire in a huge armor, back when he was 'Nemesis' he was a handsome blond ponytail man entrusted by his father to assassinate Magneto, his base, his students, and his children. He succeeds with destroying the base, some of Magneto's student, and lastly Magneto daughter who injured him in return. But Magneto wasn't there due to him and his X-men fighting Apocalypse and his original Horsemen in Cape Citadel, when he returned and found what has happen to his daughter, he finished what his daughter had started, and that how he became what he is today. Holocaust will never forget.

"Amusing yourself, Abyss?" Sinister asked him.

"Always". He replies back knowing he is getting on his nerves.

"We have been summoned. The master awaits his most trusted subjects. Where is Mikhail?" Mikhail Rasputin, older brother to Peter Rasputin who is one of Magneto rebel, during the years ago Mikhail was a hero along with his brother back in Russia when Apocalypse and his men has invaded, they fought hard and long before Magneto and his X-men shown up, but in the end Mikhail was capture and brainwashed into becoming a Horseman, but some part of Mikhail is left in because he currently attempting to betray the dark lord for his own gain.

"Who knows? Having fun in the sun. You might join him, by the way. Get some color in those cheeks, and lay off the ten thousand sunblock". Abyss amusedly offers to Sinister.

"ENOUGH! Do not take Mikhail's snub lightly. As the Fourth of Father's Horsemen…as caretaker of a quarter of Apocalypse's sovereign nation. Mikhail has a responsibility most…grave! He will surely be punished for his absence!" Holocaust said to both of them.

"Holocaust, truant officer of the Damned. You know, you really take these little assemblies too seriously". Abyss said to Holocaust.

"Untrue." A voice said snapping all of them in full alert, Abyss just then whisper these lines, "Hi honey. I'm home!"

The one who spoken with a thunderous voice is known other the Dark Lord himself, his very presence would snap the gods attention if they had the courage to approach him, He is Apocalypse, ruler of America now known as Apocalypse's island…and soon…the world.

"There will be time later to…deal with Mikhail's lapse in judgement. We will find him as we sift through the ashes of the earth". Apocalypse said to his horsemen.

"Then the moment has truly come". Sinister said.

"The forces of the brotherhood are indeed in place for a final strike, Sinister. As we purged the country, so now do we cleanse the globe? Listen closely…and hear the toll of doom as it chimes for humans worldwide. Hear the flatscans cry for a dream stolen as their guard… to coddle false promises of hope and empty treaties of peace". He preaches to his horsemen.

"'Kelly Pact' indeed. So often do I rely on the naivete of humans…and so rarely am I disappointed". Apocalypse said.

"You realize, my liege, that once begun…a genetic civil war may claim both sides, human and mutant. Have you instead considered—" He was cut off when Apocalypse grab his cape and march toward Sinister in anger. "My only consideration in this split-second is your suddenly wavering allegiance, good Essex". He call him by his real last name, Sinister felt fear in that brief moment but quickly fought it down. "You would dare question the culmination of twenty years planning?"

Sinister not wanting to back down and not wanting to pissed him off any further, decide to choose his words carefully. "Give it no more thought, my lord. As I have for a century and more, I serve you without hesitation or doubt. I merely wonder if the mutants will live through your armagedon".

Apocalypse walks toward his monitors where his son is standing, "Does it matter? What care I for the fate of the masses? Whether four or four billion fall in the days and weeks to come…the strongest and the fittest will survive. And they will form the army of tomorrow!"

"As you say, father. It will be most…interesting to see who among us is truly worthy of evolution. Certainly, there will be casualties most unexpected. Wouldn't you agree, Sinister?" Holocaust said to both his father and Sinister, however Sinister does not answer. After awhile he let both father and son talk about their plans against all the human fleeing to Europe for protection, he had no concern for that. His only concerns are his schemes and the risks he has taken by feeding crucial information…

**In the ruin of what is London…**

Two cloaked agents are making their way through destroyed town that is London town. "So how do you plan to find the 'High Council'?" The female cloaked figure said in front of the short cloaked figure.

"I don't. I'm counting on their runners using their little gene-scanners…to find us!" he said that last part looking behind him to see three human males coming down with knives in their hands.

"MUUUUTAAANTS!" the man rushes at the short cloak but stop dead in his track when he heard sound that went…

SNICKT!

The human man jumped back in avoiding being stabbed in the face by three claws, the woman that is with him look upset by her body language of her arms being on her hips. "Did you cut him?" she asked.

"Not yet. Won't have to…provided he takes us to his leader and pronto". The short man said which got the human man to nod his head and lead the way.

It didn't took long for the human gang to lead them what used to be Big Ben, it wasn't fully destroyed, only missing the glass window with the time on it. They led up the stairs, and as they got closer and closer to the top floor, the short man sniffed the air and notice a lot of people is hiding in the building. In moment there were on the top floor with a group of humans that dressed alike, and one woman approaches them. The short man and woman took off their cloaks.

"Hello, Moira, been a long time".

"Nae long enough, Logan". The woman now revealed as Moira Trask, wife of Bolivar Trask, creator of Sentinals as her husband, and former ex-lover to the late Charles Francis Xavier.

"Jean, meet Moira Trask. She and her Husband, Bolivar makes up the spiteful two of the 'High Council'. The now revealed Logan aka Weapon X said to his girlfriend Jean Grey. Both of them were one of Magneto rebel X-men until the day Jean was captured by Sinister. Magneto made a hard decision to leave her behind, Logan could not accept that and went after her, but before he could escape with her, he met and fought Cyclops, their fight ended with a price, Logan loss right hand and Cyclops loss a left eye. But now they are free agent who will work for anything against Apocalypse even if it means working for one of his horsemen.

"Charming as ever, I see. Ye brought the data rods from Sinister?" Moira asked him with her Scottish accent presence at the moment. Logan walks up to her and hand her the data rod with his good hand. Moria in return hand it to her two trusted worker, Brian Braddock, who in another reality is Captain Britain through magical means, and the other one is, Emma Frost, who had a doctor to remove a small part in her head that granted her telepathic powers, she did this to renounce herself as a mutant and to escape Apocalypse, who was hunting down all telepaths thank to his servant, Shadow King.

"I'm t'help Brian and Emma verifies this data. You wait in the rooms below. Make y'rselves comfortable. But not too comfortable". She walks off with them, and Logan and Jean are escort to their temporary private quarters.

**Back at Westchester…**

After Naruto had use his technique and they all saw what the mystery man knew, which they learned his name is Bishop. They were able to learnt what a world would have been like if Charles Xavier lives. They were shock to see that mutants such as Cyclops, Angel, and McCoy were the first chosen to be X-men, While Magneto grow to be a mutant terrorist in the name of mutant order. What they all learnt was Charles' son, Legion, has manage to go back in time and tried killing Magneto but failed and ends up killing his own father before he was born. Magneto starts to remember because their fight was nationwide on every televisions and Apocalypse saw it and decides to take over. Magneto also remembered seeing a guy like Bishop walked away in defeat while the other people with him and Legion have vanished. After watching Bishop's life of what he knew including his dark future, Naruto had shown them his life. (Same in the manga except he reject Hinata's feeling along with Sakura.) At first they did not believe what they saw, so Rogue touch Naruto who felt dizzy a little and almost pass out but didn't because his burden inside of him. She confirms that his life is true even to the part of him being transported here. Then she touches Bishops and that when all hell broke loose in the form of energy, the same energy hit Magneto, and in a small second Magneto saw the truth that Naruto has revealed. Rogue however was pushed back by someone who still loves her and that someone is Gambit, who manages to arrive there at the last second and snuck in the manor. At one time he was an X-man and fell in love with the southern belle, she led him on and even loves him, but her promise she made to Scarlet Witch in looking after her father was always pushing her back to him. Magneto was able to prove to her that he can touch her but only if he uses a magnetic field around him, and Gambit could not. So it was only fair for her on who she fell in love with. Gambit left the X-men and formed a team with other mutants who left with him that day to become the new thieve guild known as 'X-ternal'

"NO! CHERE GET BACK!" Gambit said while pushing her back.

Quicksilver ran into the room with his super speed and see his father trying to get up allow with Bishop, "FATHER!"

"I opened…his eyes showed him…the truth—"Bishop tries to say but was cut off by Quicksilver. "The only truth in this room is that you are a lunatic. Isn't that right, Father? Father?" But Magneto does not answer; instead he looks toward Bishop and Naruto, accepting the truth. While as for Rogue and Gambit…

"Ruh…Remy? What…how?"

"Relax, Chere. Take a deep breath…?" he got lifted in the air in mid sentence by Sabretooth by his neck.

"You too, Cajun. And enjoy it. It will be your last". Sabretooth said as he starts to squeeze Gambit neck.

"I don't like these people one bit, they are crazy". Jenny said hugging Naruto right leg.

"Believe me kiddo, I seen crazy in a form of a woman that like to lick people blood off of them. What we have here is a lover's dilemma and one hairy man that want attention". He said trying to be funny because he sees everything happening amusing

**END CHAPTER…HOWEVER BACK AT APOCALYPSE'S STRONGHOLD.**

A masked priest known as 'Madri' is running into the sacred room that hold Apocalypse's data on known allies and threats, what he called Chosen and Forgotten. This Madri wanted to know if his clan are chosen…or forgotten. He sat in the chair and pushes the button on the computer and starts to read through the files.

The first file is on Magneto and his wife Rogue…

_Once I believed Magneto and I would work together in the name of mutant destiny and mutant rule. He too saw the futility of entrusting the future of this planet to the genetically crippled. I know he believed that gift of power granted us at birth was the only means of our survival. But he became soft…followed the dream of another….sought out comfort in the undying love of Rogue. Together, they have become the nurturing father and mother to mutant rebellion against my sovereign rule. Now we find ourselves facing each other from opposite sides of a chessboard, each scrambling to gather up pawns to use against the other. My players are multitudinous and his are few, and yet the rebellion rages on. In the end Magneto and I are destined to face one another. There shall be only one survivor. And for that he is Chosen._

**NOW END CHAPTER. SEND YOUR REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THINK BUT FOR NOW THIS IS SOMETHING I WANT TO TRY OUT TO SEE HOW THIS IS. OUT OF ALL MARVEL STORIES, THE AGE OF APOCALYPSE WAS THE BEST BECAUSE IT STARTED THE WHOLE MARVEL EXTREME VIOLENCE BEFORE ONSLAUGHT AND EVEN MARVEL ZOMBIES.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything from Marvel Comic.**

**Chapter 2**

**Westchester, Xavior's Manor, inside the war room of the Amazing X-men.**

Sabretooth kept squeezing on Gambit's neck, "Listen to you! How you be putting Chere at risk like dat?" He was barely able to choke out, but he did not had to wait any longer because help arrive in the form of Magneto's son. "Stop it…both of you. Creed, put Gambit down. He's here because my father summoned him! The sins of the past are forgotten…for now!" Sabretooth did what he was told and let go of Gambit.

Gambit dusts himself off and look toward Magneto with a look that want answers, "I got de word from de grapevine dat you was looking f'r me. Good T'see you hung onta Creed, Magnus. Look likes he's still strong as an ox…and half as smart".

"Hah, couldn't said it better myself". Naruto said with an amuse look on his face.

"Oh, that's rich. Keep poking, Gumbo. I'm dying to poke back". Sabretooth said.

Magneto had enough of the spat between these two, "Leave him be, Creed. I have need of Gambit's skills. Kurt! To my side!" Niightcrawler waste no time and approaches him. "At your service".

"What I…what I have seen…there is one whose perspective may open my own eyes even further. I must speak with your mother, Nightcrawler. Find her her…whatever you can". Nightcrawler look at him with a serious look before speaking, "As you wish…though she will be quite surprised that you have send me". Magneto could not help but look worry, "This night is full of surprises. The rest of you…leave me be. I have much to think about". He turned and walks away, Rogue keeping up with him trying to comfort him. However Gambit is not in the mood and decides to pester him.

"Yeah? Den T'ink about dis as you turn away! I didn't come dis far T'be ignored, Magnus! You Say you need me? I want to know why! WHY AM I HERE?"

"Let it drop, Remy….Erik…Erik, please…" Rogue plea with her husband attention. But Magneto refused listening to his wife until she reaches out to him and turned him around so he can face her. "Erik, stop. Don't put me off cause some crazy man's throwing nonsense around. You promised me nothing would ever come between us again. Nothin! And I'm holdin ya to that promise, Erik…till the day we die". Gambit watches them with hint of envy in his eyes.

"Don't go chasin' some psycho vision. Not now. We're countin on you t' lead s against Apocalypse. Or do y'want your son growin up in his world?" As soon as she said the word 'son', Gambit's body shook and Sabretooth took a moment to tease him. "Son..?" Gambit said in whisper and shock. "What the matter, Cajun? They forget to invite you to the baby shower?" Sabretooth said with amusement in his voice.

Naruto looks toward Quicksilver, "It probably none of my business, but what his problem?" Quicksilver took a moment if he should tell him or not, however he did not had wait for an answer because Gambit walks up to them. "Who are you? One of Magnus's new recruits". He said while eyeing him carefully, Naruto did the same in return. "I am not one of these X-men; I'm offering my service for him so this little girl can live peace along with anyone else that is a victim to this Apocalypse fellow".

Gambit said nothing in return but instead chooses to ask him something in front, Quicksilver, Jenny, and Sabretooth are watching and making nothing will happen, well Quicksilver and Sabretooth are making sure nothing will happen. "What are you because you giving off this feeling of a certain guild I had not seen since I was a part of the thieve guild?"

"Hmph! so you a thief and for a moment I thought you could have been a shinobi. You are right to get this feeling, but tell me can you feel this?" Once he finishes saying that, he unleashes a wave of highly killing intent. Everyone in the room began to fall to their kneels except for himself, but for Gambit it was worse, he thoughts he is going to die and even see images of his head coming off. Naruto stops when he notices Jenny crying loudly and went to go comfort her.

"Dear god…what was that?" Magneto said to himself.

"It felt like…like Logan was here himself". Rogue commented.

"…I never felt like this before". Quicksilver said, "Ditto". Sabretooth agrees with him.

"This feeling felt like when I was in a mutant prison camp and saw my parents killed for giving birth to mutants like me and my sister. I never thought I would have to relive that moment again". Bishop said with tears in his eyes.

"What you felt is call KI which is short for 'Killing Intent' basically a trick that make an opponent fear them , sometime you project images in their mind of their death, only an assassin of the shinobi arts can pulled off KI, or if you a powerful being with incredible powers than it possible to do KI". He said remembering some villains he fought in his pasts that weren't shinobi by origin.

"Le blanc…y' really are an assassin..?" Gambit choked out while trying to calm himself down.

"Yes I am, that will teach you to mess with me". Naruto said. "But seriously what the deal between you and the woman, I'm asking because if you going to do a mission for Magneto, and the way you acting toward him over a woman that not your will affect the mission".

"It is none of your business". Gambit replies back, Rogue watches with a worry look. She may not love him like she used to, but she still has feelings for him and does not wishes to see him get hurt or worse.

"You know…you remind me of myself when I was a kid". Naruto said. Gambit doubts what he is saying, but, he decides to keep quiet and let him continue speaking. "I can see it in your red eyes that you doubt what I am saying. I'm going to tell you a story about myself and I want you to listen. When I was twelve years old I was in love with a pink hair girl, Sakura Haruno. I was so love in with her that I couldn't think, eat, and sleep at night without her invading my very thoughts. I was so blindly in love with her that I failed to notice another girl who actually loves me, but I learned when I was sixteen years old that she is in love with me. But I like I said I was love with Sakura, however, she did not love me at the time. Instead she is in loves with a guy name Sasuke Uchiha, elite of the Uchiha's clan, and refuses to see anyone outside Sasuke. I tried talking to her and took every risk to gain her attention, but in return I made her angry and violent toward me, however, I never gave up because that is how bad I wanted her as my girlfriend. And doing those times of me trying to gain her attention, my secret admiral, Hinata Hyuga, heiress of the Hyuga's clan, was watching me and falling love with me more because of my never gave up attitude. You see I was fear and hated by my own people because my Father, who was the leader of my village, sealed a fox demon inside of me. But before he did that demon have killed a lot of people, and people fear and hatred does not go away in a day. And that why I found myself liking Sakura a lot because when she was little she was alone just like me. She uses to be bullied just like I was. And one day she met a girl named Ino Yamanaka, and she starts to change but not for the better. However, I getting off the topic a little; what I meant to say is that she did not starts taking notices in me until Sasuke ran away from the village and became a rogue ninja and enemy of Konoha. Yeah I was the second prize and you know what? I did not care because I was so craving for her attention and not paying attention to Hinata, who was trying her best to get my attention but she was too shy to approach me let alone form a complete sentence around me. Then I went on a three years training by the time I was thirteen years old with my sensei Jiraiya, a legendary ninja from our village; I saw many things and met many interesting people from our trip. The reason for the trip was for me to get stronger against a group that is targeting people like me for world domination. But during the whole trip and trainings and I could not stop thinking about Sakura and my promise I made to her when I thirteen, the promise that I bring back Sasuke. I was such a fool in keeping that promise, but like I said I was blinded by love. Jiraiya sensed I was trouble by Sakura and my love for her, so he sat me down and told me about his life and you know what I learned?"

"What? What did you learned?" Gambit asked.

"I learned that history is a bitch and repeat itself whenever it can. When Jiraiya was thirteen years old he was a lot like me in every way but having a demon sealed inside of him, but he was a huge pervert for his age. He too was in love with a girl, Tsunade Senju, heiress of the Senju's clan that help formed our village. He tried everything he could to gets her attention, but she did not loves him, but when they got older she fell in love another person, forsaking Jiraiya feelings. Unknown to Jiraiya, she fell in love with him when they were in their 50's and before he was murdered by one of his former students; but that a story for another time. When I was return back to my village, Sakura starts to cling to more, but I was no longer excited by it because I remember what Jiraiya told me about his past and women. It wasn't until I went through another training that I came to realize that I no longer love her, and as for Hinata, she actually confesses her love for me; However, I did not love her because my only concern was saving the world from Sasuke and his Immortal Grandfather, Madara Uchiha. I came to realize that Madara would do whatever he could to hurt me and that by targeting anyone who is close to me, and Hinata is one of those people who I kept close as a friend. Even Sakura tried lying to me about loving her but thank to my new abilities, I can sense emotions, evil intention, and feelings. She was lying not only to me but herself and I sense that and told her, she was still in loves with Sasuke although he wishes revenge on our village for the mistreatment his clan when through and the order his big brother went through in killing them because they were going to cause a coup. The sad part is that Sasuke's clan was innocent, that it was Madara who cause trouble in our village, he also the reason why my father had to seal away the demon in me because he unsealed it from my mother, which the process was killing her. Yes, in case you didn't noticed, I grew up alone in a village that fear and hate me because I am different, so different that I was mend to be the hero that keep the demon at bay from escaping. Back on the subject of what I'm saying, I was no longer the person seeking attention through love, I had a purpose and that purpose was to save the world from a tyrant from a mad man and his grandson. It took me a few years but I manage to save the world except Madara send me away with his last breath, and now I'm here, trapped on this world almost similar to my world. I have seen first-hand what this mad man, Apocalypse, has done. What that phrase you said he called it, Erik, 'Survival of the Fittest'. What an interesting phrase he called it but it also goes to show you how much of a coward he really is. He is just like Madara, wanting to take over and terminate anyone who could pose a threat. And stand before you and say to myself, 'How in the hell did you guys allow this to happen?' And you know what I see as my answer, fighting among each other over stupid things when you could be working together. Look mister, I get how you fear about this woman, trust me I get it, but you have to let her go because she already spoken for and have a kid".

"You don't know how it is I—" "You cannot help what the heart want, and right now she does not loves you because I can sense it. The only feeling she has for you is concern and worry for your well-being, you need to move on, and believe me I know it hard but you be happy; and plus I sensed that you already have somebody else but you cannot let go of your first love". Naruto said.

"!" Gambit said nothing but the look of surprise is on his face. "Have you forgotten what I just said, I know I had a lot to say, but you couldn't have forgotten that I can sense things about people, now did you?" He asks Gambit.

"…Fine…Erik I wait around a little bit longer, if that ok with you?" Gambit said with head down and his back turned, and Rogue looking at him with worries in her eyes. "Yes…Remy". He replies back but his mind is still on what Naruto said about his life.

"Father?" Quicksilver call out to him because he senses his father's distress. "Pietro…gather the rest of X-men in a few days, Kurt, continue the search for your mother and tell her to contact me because I'm going to need her help in finding someone who can tell me the truth about Bishop and a reality where Charles Xavier existed and this nightmare didn't".

"It will be done". Nightcrawler finished saying and then teleported away.

"I understand father, however, what you are going to do instead?" Quicksilver asked.

"I will be accompanying Gambit and his X-ternal on a mission before meeting with Colossus, Shadowcat, and my students about a rescues mission of great importance. By then I will have Bishop and Naruto with me on that mission". Magneto said.

"And who will go with you to Gambit's hideout in New York City?" Quicksilver asked. However, his answer came from another person that is not his father. "I will go with him".

"You! No that a risk we cannot take, especially if my father is the leader of the resistance". Quicksilver said glaring at Naruto.

"Look this getting old with this whole no trust thing, sooner or later you going to have to trust me, and right now is the time to place your trust in me. Beside I have this feeling that I'm needed on the first mission". Naruto said matching Quicksilver's glare with his own.

"Enough! And he is right; we need all the help we can get if we want to put a stop to this madness of a war!" Magneto said raising his voice. Quicksilver wanted to protest, but Magneto looks toward him with a glare, Quicksilver back down…for now. "This will be a chance for me to see his skills in action if we run into danger. If it turned out we can't trust him, and he turned out to be a spy, than he will be dealt with by me. Right now we need all the help we can get. Our only allies are ourselves and The High Human Council and their Sentinels, and Apocalypse have many soldiers in his court. If we ever to escape this nightmare than we need to be united!"

Rogue, Gambit, Quicksilver, Bishop, and even Jenny put their heads down knowing he speaks the truth, this argument between each other won't send Apocalypse and his forces away. They know if they keep arguing among each other and not work together than Apocalypse deserved to be ruler of the world. Magneto looked toward Gambit before speaking, "Gambit, where is your hideout located at so I can discuss X-ternal's mission?"

"You remember when a group of mutants' tribe tried living in the sewer tunnels to escape the wrath of Apocalypse when he took over New York City? Gambit said.

"Yes…I remember they were called the Morlocks, and memory serves me their leader was a woman named Callisto. I believe the same Callisto who left the Morlocks and went into hiding when Apocalypse's forces started capturing them for experiment, do not tell me that you and your X-ternal is hiding out in the Morlocks' tunnels!" Magneto asked.

Gambit did not answer, but instead he smiles as his answer to Magneto. Rogue grew a look of worry on her face, "Remy, that is the dumbest idea of location! You stand out like a man with honey in his hands!"

"Or Apocalypse is the type of a person with an ego not to look in the same place twice. I mean his forces had captured all of these Morlocks, right? So I guess nobody would think of looking back at these tunnels, especially if each location is in the sewer". Naruto said throwing in his two cents.

"Exactly, Erik, whenever you ready we can head back to my den. Dere a tunnel in the basement of this manor, we can use that to get back at my den. For now only Lila is there, the rest of X-ternal are out stealing supply from one of Apocalypse's men; so we will have some private chats before we fill the others in on what this mission is". Gambit said while heading toward the direction where he came from. "Then let us be off, Naruto joined me with this mission first and that we head back here and picked up Bishop". Magneto said while following after Gambit but not before giving Rogue a kiss.

"Now you be a good girl while I'm gone, I'll be back before you know it". Naruto said, patting Jenny on the head. "You promise?" She asked.

"Crossed my heart and hope to die, yeah I be back". He hugged her and walk after Gambit and Magneto.

**ELSEWHERE WITH APOCALYPSE**

"**Do you know why you are here, soldier?"**

"Yes my lord"

"**From your report, it stated that you saw Magneto and his rebel X-men recruited two new members. One of them is a mutant who can absorb energy and the other one is unknown being that cannot be read as a human or mutant, is this correct?"**

"Yes my lord".

"**Why did you felt the need to tell me personal, wasn't Unus your commanding officer who worked under my son Holocaust?"**

"Yes my lord, Prelate Holocaust is my general…."

"**So why didn't you go to him, but instead you approach me?"**

"My lord, I felt the need that you need to know—" **"Wrong, you wanted to advance in your position. Such zealous behavior I would recommend, however, at this moment I am not impressed!"** Apocalypse interrupted him; he walks around the soldier until he stands right behind him.

"My lord I didn't think—" He never got the chance to finish because Apocalypse grabbed his neck with his massive hands. **"No you did not think on what you doing, but your death will have some meaning because you let me know about this mysterious person and what he can do. However, your death will send out a warning not to disobey your commanding officers and report to me unless they tell you otherwise!"**

"**REX!"** Right on call a man with a spiky Mohawk and a scar across his right cheek, walk in the room and kneel before his master.

"You summon me, my lord?" Rex asks him.

"**I need you to look up any information regarding this mysterious young blond man along with the man with a tattoo of the letter M on his right side of his face; but not before cleaning this mess up".** He walks out the interrogating room, not even sparing his personal assistance a pity look. "Yes my dark lord…." He said, while watching him leave his sight.

**INSIDE THE MORLOCK TUNNELS AND NEARLY CLOSING IN ON THE X-TERNAL'S BASE OF OPERATION….**

" Won't be longer till we reach my base, moi meis". Gambit said leading the way, Naruto following closely behind and Magneto walking at slow pace at the end of the line, his mind on the surrounding area. Gambit look back and send Magneto was troubled by his surroundings. "I know what you are thinking Erik, but dere was nothing you could do to protect them, nobody can".

"I know dammit, but I wish I could have been there, and then maybe I could of make a difference". Magneto said while picking up his pace.

"These Morlocks, are they still alive or what?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe or maybe not". Gambit answered.

"What that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked.

"It means there is a chance that they already dead, when mutants are captured by Apocalypse's forces they are directed to the pen, a holding cell inside Apocalypse's citadel, it is there where they meet their fate and be experimented on by a mutant who goes by the name the Dark Beast. He is the reason for the infinites, for they are made from the gene coding of mutant prisoners who was killed for his dark twisted experiment". Magneto explained.

"Tell me more about this Dark Beast; I'm judging he looks like what his name is stated". Naruto said with a serious look and tone.

"Before Apocalypse and his army took over America, the X-men and I did what we could to stop him, on one of our mission we got word of Apocalypse's forces took over Nebraska and that weird experiment was being conducting over there. Me, Wolverine, Gambit, Storm, Exodus, and Dazzler personally went there and broke free each prisoner we found. One of the prisoners told the location of a secret lab, we head over and saved who we can. It was there we met a mad scientist named Henry McCoy, who was at that time nickname the Beast. He is a twisted and sadistic genius who take pleasure in hurting his prisoners, back then he looked normal, however, I had heard he experimented on himself to look like some grey man-lion, whether this is true or not is yet to be seen by our eyes".

"Well we are here…." Gambit said as he opened up the locked door using the password for the door. "Only I, another fellow who work for me, and Lila knows the password, so we safe here". He reassured them, and the door opened leaving an echo sound in the surrounding area. Gambit extends out his hands, "After you".

Both Naruto and Magneto walked in with caution, and then follow by Gambit; however before he could close the door, another door opened. The door in front of the opening door opened up, and a beautiful raven hair woman walk through, her eyes locked with Gambit before cracking a smile.

"Oh you back, I was getting worried". She said.

"Hello Lila, my chere, how is things going?"

"Not so well Remy, it been awhile since I last heard from Bobby, Guido, and Jubilee. I think they may have been capture or worse". Lila said with a gloomy look across her face.

"Chere, have faith, they are X-ternal they will be back". He said while trying to stay positive.

"I know…and so was Synch, but he was caught and killed by one of the Prelate. We can't keep losing more of our people, and human survivors are getting restless since we on a delay of stealing the shipments of foods and meds, Remy what are we going to do if—"

"Lila…do not worry, if worse comes to worse I personally go out and steal the shipments myself. Right now I wish not to be disturb, I have two male guests to entertain". But before he could hears what she had to say he closed the door.

"Two male guests? I hope you not turning gay! It bad enough you cannot let go of your old flame and let me in your heart, I do not need this to be happening to me now!" She said with a not so happy tone, and then she turned around and closed the door behind her.

**INSIDE GAMBIT'S DORMAIN**

"Now let get to business…what did you need for me and my X-ternals?" Gambit asked.

"I won't lie to you Remy; this mission I'm trying to hire you and your team for is a dangerous one with high percentage against you". Magneto grimly said. Both Gambit and Naruto stay quiet just to hear what he had to say, Magneto continued, "I need X-ternals with Lila Cheney to head out to space across the galaxy to steal something called the M'Kraan crystal; in fact Lila is the key for getting you there".

Gambit folded arms together and took on a serious look, "how so?"

"Lila as you know was once a prisoner of Apocalypse's pen, but she treated well from the other because of the potential of having mutant powers similar to Blink". Magneto explained.

"Wait, are you sayin that she can teleport and create portal as far away like the moon?" Gambit asked.

"Yes, but it will do her no good if she don't know where to teleport at. I am aware that did not unlock her powers, but I know of a person who can help her with that". Magneto said.

"Oh but here comes a but, I know it". Naruto finally said after being quiet for so long.

"This person is spy that work for me inside Apocalypse's citadel as his librarian. The man we looking, his name is Peter Corbeau, a former astronaut for the United States and a long time spy for me. There is a machine mend for Lila and it purpose is to help Lila unlock her mutant abilities; it also can locate where in the galaxy is the Shi'ar empire, the same empire that have the M'Kraan crystal. This M'Kraan have the power to change this reality for better, a reality where Charles Xavier lives and Apocalypse did not take over America". Magneto explained.

"Hmm…fine we got deal Erik, but if any harm comes to Lila you a dead man, you hear me?" Gambit said.

Magneto looked at him instead of answering, and then before anyone else can say anything the door behind Magneto and Naruto starts to open. Naruto already on guard and Magneto quickly turned around when he felt a light on his back, positioning himself in a ready stance. But instead he met with a frighten teenage Chinese American girl, a huge muscular bald Caucasian man wearing a visor across his eyes, and a Brazilian dark-skinned young man with shoulder length hair.

"Where Remy, if you harm him in any way you'll deal with us, the X-ternal!" The Brazilian said while his hands start to glow a dark blackish yellowish color.

"Roberto…Remy not hurt and he standing right there". The Caucasian man said while pointing, while girl stared at the newcomer that is not Magneto.

"Who is he?" She said with a smile. The man now known as Roberto moved his charged hands toward Naruto. "Make a move and you are dead!"

"I highly doubt you got what it takes to kill me, but let test your luck". Naruto said not amused.

"Let not…Roberto, Guido, and Jubilee; meet Naruto, a shinobi that not from the fallen Japan, hell he's not from this world. He is Magneto's soldier for hire and is here with him because we got a mission to steal a crystal called M'Kraan. But here the catch, this crystal is across the galaxy in an empire called Shi' ar". Gambit explained, however, his teammates did not look convince and Jubilee kept staring at Naruto, blushing every now and then like a certain girl does back on Naruto's world; Naruto pay the girl no mind.

"You're joking, right?" Roberto said while thinking Gambit and Magneto is on something.

"Mon ami, you know I don't joke around, and not even the worse part". Gambit said.

"It not?" Guido said.

"Nope…apparently Lila is supposed to take us there with her hidden mutant powers similar to Blink's powers". Once he dropped that bombshell, everyone stood quiet even Jubilee pay attention to Gambit's words. It was at that moment when Lila shown up. "Remy, the humans are happy with their supply…what is going here and why is everyone quiet?"

" NO FUCKING WAY IS LILA DOING THAT!" Guido yelled.

"Wait hold up, I'm doing what?" Lila said, everyone taking their time to look at her, Gambit stepped up to her and took his hands in his, Guido growl not liking the relationship between Lila and Gambit. "Chere…Magneto wants all of us to go on a mission to steal a crystal called the M'Kraan. But this crystal is said to be across the galaxy at an empire called Shi'ar, however, to get there we need you to teleport us there".

"But Remy, I don't have any powers". Lila said while looking in his eyes and seeing the fear in them.

"Well Magneto believes you do and is the reason why Apocalypse had you capture when you were a young teenager". Gambit said with his head down. Lila let go of his hands and back slowly in fear.

"Lila…." Guido tried to approach her but Gambit did instead. "No…not the machine, I cannot go back to that". She said with tears in her eyes.

"Erik, forget it this won't work, we need another that doesn't involved my girlfriend". Gambit said while holding her tightly in comfort.

"I wished there was another way but there isn't…Ms. Cheney I understand your fear but this time you will not be alone, beside your boyfriend and teammates, Naruto and I will be there with you to sneak into Apocalypse's citadel. I can vouch for Naruto, he took out Unus and we all know that is not an easy task to do". Lila looked toward and noticed the serious look in his eyes, if she did not know better she would assume he was a young blond Magneto with whiskers like marks across his cheek. "Are you sure Apocalypse won't be there?"

"He won't and if he is he'll be my problem not—" "Wrong, if he will be there he be both of our problem. I want to meet this guy and show him I don't like the fact on what he did to innocent people". He released a little bit of killing intent, Gambit once again felt it, not liking it at all except now he holds on Lila who is shaking in fear, and so is Jubilee. Guido and Roberto felt like they cannot breathe and move. And then the killing intent was gone like it never been there in first place.

"What the hell was that?" Jubilee said while finding her voice to speak again.

" I couldn't breathe or move". Roberto said holding his chest.

"Me either". Guido said agreeing with him and not faring any better.

"That was called killing intent. Only a skilled warrior or shinobi such as myself can perform that simple trick. Listen I don't know what you been through, Lila, but the longer we wait the more chance we give away in defeating this tyrant. From what I was told by red eyes over there, you guys are considered his teammates and he's a thief; so that mean you all thieves, right?"

"Yeah…" Lila said before anyone else can say anything.

"Then start acting like it, Magneto believed that this crystal can change reality and prevent this nightmare from ever happening, so here a simple choice for you; help Magneto and save every innocent out there including your owns or don't help and let Apocalypse win and lived under his reign, which is it?" Naruto said while folding his arms, everyone stood quiet. Each member of X-ternals is trying to figure out which is the right choice. Magneto walks up to Lila and kneels to her level, "Please, the fate of this world and everyone in it is counting on you. Apocalypse won't rest until he conquered each nation and then he turned his attention to toward you once again because of your gifts. We both know he wants to conquer other worlds and will your abilities he will get that unless we stop him now. I know you are scared, but you must man up and help our cause. You will not be alone on this mission because you will have not only myself and Naruto to help you in get in his citadel, but your teammates will be you with you every steps of the way, and plus Remy seems to have luck on his side on every mission he went on". He said that last part with a light chuckle, Remy could not help but smirked.

"…Fine…but if this is a trap we pulling out and leaving you two to die in there". She said with a serious look in her eyes, and even Gambit felt some chills from her words.

"Noted". Magneto said in response.

"Well my merry thieves let be out and do some robbin". Gambit said walking with Lila.

"So hey, my name is Jubilation Lee, but friends call me Jubilee". Jubilee said to Naruto while they both walk at the end of the group through the tunnels.

"Naruto Uzumaki, shinobi of the hidden leaf village, taken from my world and send here will no possible way of getting back. And believe me I tried everything to get back including reverse summoning myself".

"Reverse summoning?" Jubilee asked.

"I keep forgetting that no one on this world knows the shinobi arts, well maybe if we take out Apocalypse I'll introduce the arts of shinobi to this world".

"Can you teach anyone how to be a shinobi?" She asked him.

"I do wonder that myself because I saw first-hand how useful your skills are". Magneto added his two cents.

"It depends, how old are you, Jubilee?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fifteen, but what that have to do with anything?" She answered and asked him that question. Everyone in front listen in on them because they wanted to know the secret, Magneto thinking if they get the same training than he and his rebels will have a big advantage against Apocalypse and all his forces.

"I asked because if you were eighteen it becomes harder to unlock your chakra". Naruto said and noticed the confusing looks on everyone faces. "It is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the molding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once molded, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions. For example take a look at this…." He did a T sign, energy circling around in the color blue, and then he created a shadow clone of himself. The clone looks around and waved at Magneto and X-ternals. Gambit and Lila both look like mouth were catching flies, Guido and Roberto were rubbing their eyes, and Jubilee stared intently toward the second Naruto before getting a dirty thought and blushing. As soon as the clone came it vanished in a small smoke cloud, However, Naruto was not done he walks up to a wall and actually walk on it using his feet. Nobody said nothing and stood quiet and waited till he was done and joined his place by Jubilee's side. "What you just saw was a shadow clone and walking on wall technique. The shadow clone is my favorite because I can create solid clones of myself, but that not the best part. My clones can learned anything and experience and when they vanish I learn what they learned, which is why that technique is good for recon or overpowering me opponents".

"Amazing, how many can you create?" Magneto asked.

"When I was 12th years old I created in the thousands, now that I'm 20th years old I can do a million…what why are you looking at me in shock".

"Mon ami…do you how unstoppable you are?" Gambit said

"I have to agree that many of you can turn this war around". Guido added his two cents.

"Oh I get it now…yeah one would think that but these clones have one flaw, and that is with one good hit they vanished and I don't mean a slap". Once he said that everyone grew a sad look on their faces. "But I do know another technique with keeping my clones solid enough to take a hit but that drained me a lot faster than anything".

"What it called?" Jubilee asked while everyone waited for his answer as they walk much slower to hear his answer.

"Sage mode…when I'm using that technique I can create stronger clones that can take a hit but I can only create ten so far, any higher than ten will start to make me feel exhausted. However it takes a while for me to use that technique, but learning that technique allow me to track down a person with negative emotion or sense them, so all of you can relax there is no one here but us but I do sense negative feelings from you". He looked at Guido. "Maybe it your imagination". He replied back calmly, but on the inside he a nervous wreck. _ "Does he know I am one Apocalypse's spies? I going to have to be careful around him otherwise that bastard Gambit will know and I end up breaking Lila's heart. Lila…just what the hell do you see in that guy, can't you see I'm more of a man than he is!"_

He noticed Naruto never stop looking at him, he was going to call him out but he spokes first before he got the chance to. "You have the look of a traitor but also a lover, strange; do you have a problem with somebody in your group?" Guido stopped walking, but Lila decided to stand up for him. "Hold on, I knew Guido for a long while before I was captured. He is no traitor, and I'll be happy if you don't accuse him or anyone else in my team again!"

"Noted…but don't say I didn't try to warn you". He gave Gambit a look before Jubilee decided to change the subject, Gambit didn't missed the look and look away in deep thought. "So…Are you an X-man or one of Colossus' wannabe X-men?"

"Either, I'm just a soldier for hire, what about you? always been a thief or was you once an X-man like Gambit?"

"Actually no… I was once a regular girl who watched her parents get killed because they were human and I was a mutant, I found by Gambit and Sunspot, and since the past three years I been trained as a thief by Gambit, I was trained in the art of fighting by Guido and Sunspot, and I was trained to be a bitch by Lila-"

"Bite me Jubi". Lila said while sticking out her tongue, Jubilee did the same.

Jubilee look back at Naruto and decided to be frontally, "Say when we get back from our important mission, do you want joined us? I can teach you how to be thief and we trade more stories about each other".

Naruto already aware of her crush toward him to him decided to let her down gently. "I'm sorry but my only goal is saving this world and getting back to my world and beside there is a huge age gap between you and I, and I don't feel right in going after a young girl such as you, but I don't mind us being friends".

"Why not? If it my age that not a problem because plenty of people goes after those who are younger or older. Gambit is dating Lila, and she only nineteen years old, and then there Storm who is a few years older than Quicksilver and they are a couple". She said not liking his answer and rejection.

"I have to agree with Jubi, and let not forget Magneto and Rogue, Rogue married him when she was in her early 20ish and you like what 50 or 48 years old. So I don't see what the problem are those types of laws and rules went out the window when Apocalypse took over America. And beside it not right to hurt a young woman heart catch my drift?" Lila said while earning a glare from Magneto for talking about him and Rogue, while Naruto was reminded of Tsunade and for reason Kurenai.

"Hey enough chit-chat we're here!" Gambit said as Naruto and the others stand before a lock door with a number pad console attach to the door. Magneto walks up ahead and started putting the password on the console. The door opened and they were greeted by a man in a white robe with long brown hair, this man is Peter Corbeau.

"Hello Erik". Peter said.

"Hello Peter, how much time we got left before he gets wind on what we are doing?" Magneto asked.

"Not much, he has been upset lately over some mysterious blond guy that may not be mutant taking down his soldiers like no normal human can. He been keeping guard on things around here, so I say we have thirty minutes or less". Peter said.

"If worse comes to worse, I will battle him again, and as for the mysterious blond…Peter, say hello to Naruto Uzumaki". Magneto said as he and everyone walk into Apocalypse's lair.

"You're the one who made the dark lord upset, there is a huge bounty on your head and there rumors going around that he is afraid of you. Are you sure you not a mutant?" Peter asked while he guides the group to one of Apocalypse's secret room.

"If you asking me if I was born with some powers than you are wrong, I'm normal…somewhat but I'm not from this world. I'm glad to hear I have a bounty on my head, back on my world my enemies did the same". Naruto said with a smirk on his lips.

"What is this place?" Sunspot asked.

"It looks like one of those things that have model of planets in the room except this have a lot of galaxy I never heard of…Kree empire, what that?" Guido asked.

Lila froze in her track because she sees the one machine Apocalypse had her strap to when she was younger, Gambit put his arms around her, "Chere, do not worry we watching over you, he cannot hurt you this time I'll make sure of it". She kissed Gambit for his word of encouragement.

"Ms. Cheney I need you to sit in this chair, and imagine a flow of energy going through your body, there will be some discomfort but it is the only way". Peter said. Lila nodded and sat in the chair, while Peter places a helmet on her head. He starts the machine and shot of a pain spread across Lila's face, Gambit grew worry and stood by Lila's side beside Guido displeasure.

"Look alive people, I sensed a group of people heading our way, and they know we are here". Naruto said as he got in his fighting stance and everybody else did also.

"How many?" Magneto asked.

"Twenty". Naruto replies back.

The door at the far end of the room opened up and in came twenty red robed masked men with spears in their hands. "Madri!" Sunspot shouted.

"X-TERNALS, GUARD LILA, DON'T LET THEM ANYWHERE NEAR HER!"

Naruto looks at them and smirk, "Clones huh? Well two can play that game!" He created twenty clones of himself to match the Madri. The clones joined Magneto and the X-ternals in battle while the real Naruto rushed for one Madri heading in his direction.

The Madri soldier went to for a thrust with his spear, but Naruto evaded the thrust with a small spin to the right side of the Madri. The Madri found himself opened and tries to guard but Naruto proven to be quicker than him, Naruto went for a flurry of strike before he starts to disarm the Madri by breaking his arms with just his palms and not a fist. Madri dropped on his knees and screamed, but Naruto silence him with palm strike toward the head, the Madri's head snapped in a different direction, he died quickly. Some of the other Madri who saw that started to back away in fear, but Strong Guy is right behind them, he pounded them into the ground until her heard their bones break. Sunspot roasts most of them alive with his powers, and Gambit used his charged knives to cut through the Madri clones and blow them up on the inside. However it was Magneto that was doing the most damage to any of them, He picked up most of them and ripped the iron through their bloodstream out their organs and body. Each clones of Naruto kept assisting them and even did equal damage to the Madri clones. More clones kept coming from the entrance they came from but Jubilee and the real Naruto met them head on. Jubilee evades enough strikes from Madri like an actual kunoichi, which got Naruto to be impressed and reminded of Tenten except without the weapon. Jubilee strikes the Madri clones with her firework powers, which blinded most of them. She jumped out the way with such agile that none of the Madri knew Naruto took her place and when with a couple of hand signs and shoot out a wave of wind out of his hands, the Madri clones were taken from the ground and launch into the arm until blades of wind cut them in half, blood and damaged organs hit across the walls of the room. Magneto and the X-ternals stood there in shock after finishing their battle.

"Not even Storm could do what you just did, such powers. I knew I made the right call in hiring him". Magneto said.

"Whoa…Naruto, that was amazing, how you did that?" Jubilee asked.

"Oh that was just a jutsu like my clones". He dispelled his clones and got their knowledge of the battle. Just then Lila started glowing and her clothes started shedding until she was naked. A white portal appears behind her, and she somehow dragged herself and the X-ternals through the portal. Naruto tries to reach for Jubilee but she vanishes in the portal before it closed.

"What just happened!" Naruto asked.

"I believe they teleported with Lila to their destination, we should leave now because the Dark Lord is sure to heard of this commotion—" Peter Corbeau got interrupted by his worse fear.

"**You are right to run away in fear flatscan! For the punishment is death for betraying me to my enemies…Magneto it been awhile since our last fight**". Apocalypse walks into the room at the other side of the room. By his side are more Madri and a guy with a Mohawk and a brown cape. Magneto and company turned to face them.

"My lord it seems we do have a traitor and it was none other than Peter Corbeau". Rex said aiming for his rifle on his back.

"**He is a weakling, and weaklings are known for betraying the strong**". Apocalypse said.

"It seems we must put an end to this here and now, Apocalypse, I brought a friend along who you might have heard of". Apocalypse looks toward Naruto, and both their faces have a serious look across it. Unknown to everyone in the room, Peter steps back slowly and pressed the self-destruct button without anyone knowing.

"So you are the tyrant who thinks he is the big man around here, I am not impressed by your tyranny! All those innocent people and for what because you deem them unfit to live, what you give you the right!" Naruto said slowly walking up to Apocalypse.

"**What right! I am the lord of this world it is my birthright to rule this—**" He was interrupted by Naruto's speed, Naruto's right hand is glowing and holding some form of a blue sphere energy.

"For all you done, for all the innocents you took away, die you monster! RASENGAN!" Apocalypse have a look of fear as he watches the attack come closer to his metal chests.

**END CHAPTER**

**NEXT CHAPTER: DID NARUTO FINISHED APOCALYPSE?**

**OMAKE: CHOSEN AND FORGOTTEN PART TWO**

Bishop – Chosen

Madman? His is a world that Apocalypse wants to know because thanks to him Apocalypse knows that no matter what future, Apocalypse will always win, and just the timing will be different though.

Sabretooth & Wildchild - Chosen

Two mindless savages who have found comfort in each other both find pleasure in pain. Sabretooth was once a loyal member to Apocalypse's army and he wonders if the symbiotic bond Sabretooth and Wildchild have formed with one another has caused Sabretooth to turn to Magneto's side. One day, Apocalypse thinks, he will welcome Sabretooth back into his fold.

Colossus – Chosen

He has been with Magneto a long time, first as a student on Wundagore Mountain, then as a hero to his own people in Russia. Colossus is now a mentor to the next generation of Magneto's mutants. Colossus was devastated when his brother turned traitor and became one of Apocalypse's horsemen. Now with a kill or be killed attitude he searches for his sister alongside his wife Kitty Pryde and Apocalypse sees great potential in his future.

Gambit and the X-ternals – Forgotten

Gambits little band of mutants are more like annoying pests than anything else. Gambit seems to bring faith that the underdog can win and faith is a dangerous thing. The only thing Apocalypse wants from them is Lila Cheney, a mutant teleporter with the ability to take Apocalypse and his dream to the very stars.


End file.
